A wireless communication device, which includes an antenna and performs wireless communication via the antenna, has been known. As one of this type of wireless communication devices, Patent Document 1 describes a wireless communication device having a plurality of antennas.
The wireless communication device detects a reception level which is an intensity of a radio signal received by each of the antennas. The wireless communication device is adapted to select an antenna in which the highest reception level is detected, and receive a radio signal received by the selected antenna. Thereby, the wireless communication device is able to prevent an excessive drop in the quality of wireless communication.    Patent Document 1: JP 7-263940 A
In the wireless communication device, however, it is necessary to provide a circuit for detecting reception levels and a circuit for comparing the detected reception levels. As such, in order to obtain areas for providing those circuits, there is a problem that such a wireless communication device is relatively large. Further, in the case where the wireless communication device is configured such that a processing device performs processing for comparing detected reception levels, there is also a problem that a load applied to the processing device is excessively large.